The Unexpected Return
by WarriorsLoverForever
Summary: It all started with the bad dream. Then, the strange spiritual pressures. Rukia's whole world is turning upside down as she uncovers the past once more, and meets someone she never expected to see. Read more to find out her story...
1. Prologue

**An Unexpected Return**

 **Prologue**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

 _Rukia ran through the thornbushes that snagged at her clothing, causing blood to stream down her skinny arms. She did not know what she was doing in the forest, or why she felt so petrified. All that her brain told her to do was to run. Her hair was a nest of leaves and branches. Pain flowed through her body from the places that the thorns had pierced her skin. Her eyes watered. She leaped over gnarled and twisted tree roots that branched throughout this unconquerable nature. The sky was unnaturally ink black, with no moon in sight, leaving Rukia to claw everywhere blindly, without any light to guide her._

 _"Ow!" Rukia tripped over a tree root and plummeted face-down into the prickly, rough ground. Her legs felt bruised and crippled. She attempted to stand up, only to collapse as soon as she tried to. There was no escape._

 _Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her. She had long, flowing black hair that curled at the ends. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky, but still seemed brighter in contrast to the sky that loomed above them. Her lips were curled into a sweet, loving smile. Her face expression was soft and welcoming. In fact, she looked just like Rukia._

 _Was this really her? Was that Hisana? There was no mistake about it. Her presence said it all. Warmth seemed to spread throughout Rukia's body as she embraced the person whom she always had wanted to meet._

 _"Hisana..." Rukia smiled, but then winced at the pain of her wounds._

 _"It has been a long time, Rukia." Hisana grinned at her. Her smile was sweet, and her eyes were filled with passion and love. It brought Rukia so many beautiful memories. Yes, this was Hisana. But how could that even be possible?_

 _Rukia shook her head and stared at the woman that awaited her in utter disbelief. "But...you're supposed to be dead! And where the hell am I? What am I doing here?" It didn't seem possible that the real Hisana had come to her at last. It made her heart flutter with nervousness and exhilaration._

 _She held out a hand to Rukia to help her up. She hesitated for a split second, and then took Hisana's hand. Shakily, she was able to regain her balance, and set her two feet on the ground._

 _"Hisana...I'm so glad to see you. There's so much I want to tell you. I can't wait to tell you all about it!" Tears streamed down Rukia's face._

 _Hisana hugged Rukia, and whispered in her ear, "How is Byakuya-sama?"_

 _"He is fine, but I can tell that he misses you. I wish you were still here, with us. Things would have been better that way." Rukia admitted, as she looked down. "It doesn't seem fair that you had to leave us."_

 _Hisana wiped the tears from Rukia's face. "It is okay. I'm just glad Byakuya-sama is taking good care of you, despite all of the pain I have burdened him._

 _The two sisters sat down on a log together._

 _"Hisana, how did you come here? Where am I?" Rukia looked at her whereabouts. There was nothing but trees for miles and miles, and no light seemed to exist in this strange world. It was strange to have such a cheerful reunion in such a scary place._

 _Hisana sighed, and stood up. "Before I can answer that question, let me show you something." She delicately took Rukia's hand and led her to a patch of bushes. Strangely, light seemed to be coming out of the bushes._

 _"Why is there light there? I thought no light existed here." Rukia stared at the yellow light filtering through the bushes in disbelief._

 _"Everything you see here is an illusion. Here is reality. Just crawl through these bushes. Follow me." Hisana fell on her knees and crawled through the bushes, and Rukia did the same, while wincing from the cuts that engulfed her legs._

 _As soon as they crawled into the light, the light grew brighter and brighter, engulfing the blackness that was around them. Rukia closed her eyes against the light, and when she opened them again, she found herself in a completely different place._

 _They were on a beautiful cliff. There were flowers on the smooth, soft grass. The sun was a golden mango in the sky as the two sisters walked to the edge of the cliff._

 _"Isn't the sunset quite elegant, Rukia?" Hisana murmured, as a faint smile crossed her lips._

 _Rukia nodded, admiring the color of the sky._

 _"So, Hisana, why did you bring me here?" Rukia inquired, still staring at the sun._

 _Suddenly, Hisana's soft smile turned into a wicked grin._

 _"I brought you here to kill you, of course."_

 _Rukia's eyes widened. She whipped around to find Hisana pointing a sword at her neck._

 _"Hisana...please! I thought we were sisters! Do you have a grudge against me? Tell me!" Rukia yelped._

 _Hisana's grin grew even wider._

 _Then, she stabbed the sword into Rukia's chest._

* * *

"HISANA, NO!" Rukia screamed, as she shot up from her bed. Her breaths were shallow. Her face was coated with sweat. She wildly looked around and flailed her arms.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the Kuchiki Manor.

 _It was all just a dream..._ Rukia let out a sigh of relief. She never wanted to believe Hisana would betray her like that. Besides, she was dead. She had died a long time ago, just like Byakuya had said. There was no way Hisana would ever come back, or do such a horrid thing. Just thinking about it sent a shiver racing down her spine.

"Rukia! I heard your scream. What's going on here!" A red-haired soul reaper barged into the room, his Zanpakuto at the ready.

Rukia rubbed her eyes and jumped off of her bed. She never thought that anyone else actually heard that scream. She looked down, feeling guilty that she had set a false alarm.

"No, Renji, just a bad dream..." Her eyes seemed faraway, as she thought hard about the dream she had. Then, she shook her head and grinned. "Really, there's nothing to worry about. Sorry I disturbed you."

Renji tried to meet her gaze, but she immediately looked to the ground. He tried to read her expression, but her face was emotionless. Sighing, Renji sheathed Zabimaru and put it away.

Then, Captain Kuchiki entered the room. His gray eyes immediately hovered over Rukia. "Is something the matter?"

"Nii-sama, I'm fine," Rukia said, with a strange, sharp edge to her voice.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in suspicion. For a second, Rukia thought Byakuya could read her mind, as if he knew about the terrible dream. Had he heard her call out Hisana's name when she had screamed? For a moment, Byakuya stared at her, as if he were about to say something. But then, the captain just nodded, his eyes holding her gaze, and finally turned away towards Renji's direction.

"Very well, then. We shall take our leave. Come, Lieutenant Abarai, I have some work for you." Byakuya glanced at Renji, who nodded and followed him out of Rukia's room. Their footsteps echoed across the corridor until they faded into the distance.

Rukia exhaled softly as she sat on her bed. Sunlight began filtering through the windows, dazzling her eyes. She immediately picked the stuffed bunny that laid on her bed and hugged it tightly. Tears streamed down her face as she shakily stood up.

"I miss you so much, Hisana. Maybe if you were still here, my whole destiny would be different. Perhaps some problems would be easier to bear. And maybe Byakuya will be happy again. All I ever wanted was a family. A family without any conflict, any boundaries. All of that, however, sounds like a silly dream..." Rukia whispered to herself as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. She forced herself to smile, and continued, "Even then, Hisana will always reside in my heart. A stupid dream won't change the fact that Hisana is my sister. She would never betray me..."

Would she?

* * *

Hope you can review! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Feel free to add any suggestions to help me improve, especially with this being my first fanfic. I'm always looking forward to improving my writing skills!


	2. Invasion

**An Unexpected Return**

 **Chapter 1: Invasion**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

Ichigo slashed into the Hollow with Zangetsu, and watched as it disintegrated into the air, until nothing but rubble was left. Meanwhile, Uryu readied his bow, and shot some of the other incoming Hollows, buffeting all of them with swift, Reishi-powered arrows.

"Looks like we're done here." Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Not so fast, Ichigo," Uryu warned, his bow still out. "I sense some more incoming. Not that I'd expect you to notice, though, since you are _terrible_ at sensing spiritual pressure." Uryu adjusted his glasses with a sigh.

"You trying to pick a fight with me?" Ichigo defended himself. "Well, you Quincies can absorb Reishi. That's so weird!"

"At least we can defend ourselves better, unlike you soul reapers..." Uryu rolled his eyes. "Quit thinking so irrationally. My Quincy powers are more useful than you think." He set his icy blue gaze on Ichigo.

Ichigo stamped his feet on the ground. "You and your stupid Quincy pride..." He was so busy bickering with Uryu that he didn't notice the next Hollow.

"Ichigo, you idiot! Look behind you!" Uryu hissed. He raised his bow and let out a cascade of arrows in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo ducked as the arrows sank into the Hollow's chest. It let out a horrifying scream, and then it died down as the Hollow was fully obliterated.

"Hey, you nearly killed me with those arrows!" Ichigo complained, still gasping for breath.

 _Why does Ichigo have to be so stupid..._ Uryu thought, shaking his head and sighing. Then, he explained in an exasperated tone, "That Hollow was probably going to kill you, just because you weren't paying attention. I _saved your life,_ for goodness sake."

"Thank you v _ery_ much!" Ichigo groaned sarcastically, as he unstrapped Zangetsu and killed another Hollow.

When they were finished, they both put away their weapons.

"So, do you sense anymore Hollows?" Ichigo asked, as he ran a finger through his orange, spiky hair.

"No, I think we're done. For today, at least. I'll be heading home now." Uryu turned left on a block and disappeared beyond the horizon.

Ichigo, meanwhile, headed straight for the seaside, and watched as the golden sun set, where he always thought of his mother. "Yuzu, Karin, and Dad are all doing fine..." Ichigo whispered with a smile. He closed his eyes and stood there in silence.

"Ichigo!"

His orange eyes shot wide open as he heard a familiar voice call her name. He whipped around to find Orihime Inoue bolting towards his direction. Her gray eyes were clouded with worry, her orange hair flying with the wind. Her breath came out shallow when she finally reached Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo..." She winced, holding a hand to her head, as if it were hurting.

And then she fell.

"Orihime!" He quickly caught her by the waist. Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed the blood marks over her face. _What happened to her?_ Ichigo thought fearfully, his heart racing in his chest. "Wake up, Orihime! Who did this to you..."

Orihime's eyes slit opened. "Y-you have to help...Renji and Rukia...Uryu and Chad...danger..." she managed to gasp, before coughing blood on the ground. Ichigo cringed at her terrible state.

"I can't leave you here like this," Ichigo said mournfully, as he helped her sit up.

"Go, Ichigo. I can heal myself..." Orihime gave him a weak smile, and then chanted, " _Soten Kisshun_...I reject!" Four sides of one of her snowflake clips, each representing a wing, flew off of the clip. A light formed around her, until an orange field made a globular shape around her, beginning the healing process. Even in the force field, though, she was still coughing blood.

Ichigo felt guilty. _I should have known my friends were in trouble..._ Then, he shook his head clearing his thoughts. He had to hurry in order to help his friends.

Ichigo stared at Orihime one last time. She gave him a firm nod, but it did nothing to reassure him. In fact, he had no idea exactly what danger he was facing, why Rukia and Renji were in the world of the living, and what was so serious about this situation. Reluctantly, he placed his hand on the brown, carved skull of his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. In a blur of blue energy, he exited his body and began flash-stepping towards dangers of the unknown.

* * *

Renji, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad were all gasping for breath, feeling beat.

The enemy that was confronting them was what seemed to be a girl covered in a black cloak, obscuring her face from sight. With the touch of a hand, she could block any attack, and deflect it back towards the attacker. The girl seemed to be mute, though, not uttering a word, and making it even harder for them to figure out who she was and what she was planning.

"Damn it..." Renji muttered under his breath. Then, he mustered his strength and charged, calling out, "Roar, Zabimaru!" His Zanpakuto extended and curled towards the girl. He thought he saw a grin spread across the mysterious girl's face as the sword approached her. When it struck, the sword bounced off of her skin, as if the blade were made of cotton.

"How is she doing that...it should be impossible to defend all of those attacks so easily!" Uryu shouted, sweat pouring off of his head, as he got ready to fire his next arrow. However, it was clear that he was getting tired, as the blue energy that surrounded his bow wavered and flickered.

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "What I'm wondering is what is she even doing here. How the hell are we going to defeat her? We're only wasting our energy fighting her. Where's Ichigo?"

"I think I can feel his spiritual pressure," Chad said quietly.

Suddenly, someone called out, " _Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!_ "

Ichigo landed in front of them, his sword as black as coal. The robe that he was wearing transformed as he pointed his sword towards the girl. Red and black energy swirled around his sword as he prepared his attack.

"Who the hell is she?" Ichigo said, as he stared at the cloaked figure.

"To be honest, we have no idea," Rukia admitted with a sigh. "I wish we did. The Soul Society sensed some strange spiritual pressure here, and told us to investigate. It was coming from this girl. We don't know what she is planning, since she won't speak. She deflects the attacks as if they were made of paper, and she still hasn't moved an inch from her spot!"

"Well, we're just going to have to stop her, anyway..." Ichigo raced forward, and ran three fingers over his face, summoning his Hollow mask in a cloud of dark energy that engulfed his face. His yellow eyes glowed as he called out harshly, " _Getsuga..."_

Energy swirled at the tip of his black sword, collecting as much power as it could. Then, with great effort, Ichigo concluded the chant with a cry of, " _Tenshou!"_

The energy was summoned completely, and a blade-like ripple of power began hurtling towards the girl. The wave crashed down on her, sending a cloud of dust and grit everywhere.

When the cloud cleared, the girl was still in her same position, with not a scratch on her.

"No way..." Ichigo gasped. The attack had taken a lot of his reiatsu, so it should have been powerful enough to send her flying, especially with her being in such a prone state. But it didn't work.

"Ichigo! You shouldn't use up so much of your strength. She'll keep playing defense," Rukia scolded, but her eyes betrayed that she was more worried than angry.

Ichigo whipped around to face the girl, whose lips were curled into an evil grin.

"Hey! You think you're so smart, with your powers? Well, why don't you attack us, for a change? Or are you just too scared?" Ichigo mocked angrily.

Rukia shot him a warning glance, but her expression turned to fear when the girl moved a few steps closer to them.

"Yes, you're right, young boy...I should kill you all. It won't be too hard, since you're all so weak," the girl whispered softly. Her voice was raspy, and edged with a mocking tone. She seemed to only speak in a loud whisper, and nothing louder.

"She can talk?" Chad said, surprise crossing his face.

"What the hell do you want!" Renji demanded firmly, Zabimaru pointing directly at her. Even with this bold threat, anyone could tell he was still weak, with his body shaking with effort.

She grinned under the shadow of the cloak. "Simple. I want power. And I can get that from you people. If I were to invade the Soul Society, I could steal the power of soul reapers and make it mine..."

"All you want is power? There should be more to it than that. Power isn't everything at all," Uryu analyzed. "I don't see your purpose. Are you sure?"

"What else would it be? With my power, I could do anything. But, more power is always better. I fight for power, to rise up the ranks. To break boundaries and make other serve me." The girl pretended to yawn, and then said, "Why don't we just get over with this? You weren't able to even lay a single scratch on me. Now, it's my turn."

Then, an immense spiritual energy formed around the girl in the cloak. It created a huge blue orb of energy, the size of a building.

"No way...where did she get all of that power..." Rukia's face turned pale white. "We have no choice. I didn't think it would come to this but..."

"But what?" Ichigo yelled, trying to dispel his fear. However, he couldn't help but stare in awe at all of the energy the girl was absorbing in a blue, globular shape, that would certainly wipe them out.

 _We can't defend ourselves. We'll die if we stay here._ The eerie thought bloomed in Ichigo's mind. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, that was the truth.

Rukia stared deep into his orange eyes, and he saw the same realization reflected in her own eyes that they couldn't win.

"We have to run. _Now!"_ Rukia screamed.


	3. Destruction

**An Unexpected Return**

 **Chapter 2: Destruction**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

All that Rukia could recall was the sound of an explosion.

Then, her vision went black.

 _"Help me...Rukia..."_

 _A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Rukia groaned and slightly moved her hand. Then, her eyes slit open._

 _The person who awaited her was Hisana. She was close to her face, and a soft smile spread across her face when she sighted her._

 _"No...I can't be dreaming again..." Rukia muttered, shaking her head. Then, she saw Hisana's condition, and her heart leaped._

 _Bruises blanketed her face. Her eyes looked heavy and weak, tears filling in them. "Help me. I want...to be with you...and Byakuya-sama..." Her eyes were pleading. She coughed harshly, making Rukia cringe. She was as frail and gentle as paper, in this condition. Whether or not she was dreaming, she couldn't help feel bad for her._

 _But then she remembered what had happened the last time she had dreamed of Hisana._

 _Rukia instantly started to her feet and backed away from what seemed to be her sister. "No, you're just...part of a dream. A nightmare. You just want to kill me, isn't that right? The real Hisana won't do that..." She was shivering with fear. When would she wake up? She didn't want to experience another dream like the last one. She wanted to wake up, and recover from the blow that girl in the cloak had caused. She needed to make sure her friends were okay. What was she doing here?_

 _Hisana just stared straight ahead, as if she didn't notice Rukia was there. "Save me, Rukia. Otherwise, I might end up hurting you...this is going all against my will, Rukia. I don't want to visit you in dreams. It's so strange." She forced a grin. "That girl in the cloak is the cause of our pain. She is the one. You must stop her. I know her identity, but I cannot tell you who she is. Otherwise, it will be harder for you to face her."_

 _Rukia just stared at her in astonishment. "I don't understand. What you did in the last dream was...against your will? And why are you hurt? In the last dream, it was completely different. Tell me. Who the hell is that girl in the cloak? And what is happening to you, Hisana? How are you here?"_

 _Hisana looked at her sadly. "I cannot tell you the future, even with my knowledge. Remember, knowledge can be a burden. Once a secret has been unearthed, it cannot simply be put back in the soil. It must be kept and saved in your heart, Rukia.."_

 _She looked at her sister in confusion. "I-I don't understand. You're not answering my question!" she declared._

 _Hisana just stared straight ahead, as if she hadn't heard her response. Then, she continued, "Before you learn the truth, first you must save me, Rukia. Then, just for a little while, I'll see you and Nii-sama...you'll be safe..." The figure of Hisana suddenly wavered, and then flickered away._

 _"Wait, tell me more! Hisana!"_

* * *

"...Hisana..." Rukia murmured in her unconscious state. Her hands slightly moved as she began waking up.

Then, her hands ran against something sharp that pierced her skin, biting into it.

"Ouch!" Rukia's purple eyes shot open as she immediately sucked on the blood that was seeping down her hand from the cut, making a salty, metallic taste explode in her mouth. She found herself buried under a pile of rubble and grit. Apparently, she had scraped her hand against a rough piece of rubble.

Groaning, Rukia pushed the rubble off of her. Pain shot through her hand when she moved it, making her grimace. Then, she sat there, emotionless, looking at the destruction around her. She was deep in thought about the dream.

 _Why is Hisana visiting me in my dreams? And what does she know about the girl in the cloak?_ Rukia thought to herself pensively. She sat there absently, staring at a cloud looming in the blue sky. It did nothing to match the mood of these destroyed buildings.

Rukia's eyes suddenly shot wide. "Oh shoot, my friends!"

She stood up with a start and yelled, "Ichigo! Renji!"

Her voice echoed throughout the air, but there was no response. Her eyes widened with fear. She fidgeted and shook with pain and fear.

 _No. They can't be dead._

"Chad! Uryu!" she shouted, a little louder than before. Not a thing moved in sight. Even the humans had seemed to have evacuated the area.

She continued to scream for them, running everywhere and rummaging through all rubble in sight. Her lungs summoned all of their power, until she thought she felt fire burning inside of her.

"Hisana...please guide me! You know about what is up with that weird girl, right? _Answer me!"_ She thought she was going to burst in tears, but she knew she had to stay strong. Her friends wouldn't die so easily.

Her knees suddenly buckled when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She pulled up her sleeve to find a bruise covering it.

"I must have hurt myself during that explosion..." Rukia muttered, as she tried to blow on the swelling wound. She sat there, feeling completely useless and weak in the state she was in.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of shoes on cement, and rustling through the rubble. She sensed a familiar spiritual pressure. Immediately, her head turned to find the source of the noise.

She sighted a figure walking towards her.

Her heart skipped a beat for a moment, only for her muscles to relax when she found out it was her brother, Byakuya.

His gray eyes looked over her condition, and then he implied, "I see that the spiritual pressure you were investigating has now disappeared. Did you find out any information on the identity of the intruder?"

Rukia sighed, looking down. "No, we haven't. We were all terribly defeated in battle. She obscured her face with a cloak. Apparently, she plans to steal power from the Soul Society."

"Were you able to attack her?"

Rukia felt like a failure, saying this in front of Captain Kuchiki. Reluctantly, she remarked, "We couldn't put a scratch on her. She deflected the attacks. Then, in one attack, she collected an enormous amount of spiritual energy and blasted the whole place. I can't even find anyone else."

"I see," Byakuya said plainly, in that deploring tone he always used with everyone. For a moment, they were both silent.

Suddenly, Rukia fell to the ground, clutching her wound. Byakuya slowly helped her up, as she groaned with pain.

"We are heading to the Soul Society. We have located your friends, and brought them there, too. Captain Unohana will help with your wounds. Try to stand up."

Rukia shakily stood on her legs and smiled. "I'm glad that they're all okay..."

Byakuya silently nodded, and then opened the Senkaimon with his Zanpakuto. Two glass doors opened, and pure white light filtered out of them, leading to the Soul Society.

Rukia began walking towards the doors, Byakuya close behind. She thought about her dreams about Hisana.

 _Should I tell him about the dreams? He was the closest one to Hisana, after all..._

She shook her head. It would be pathetic, telling a captain about a dream that wasn't supposed to be true. She would look childish in front of him.

But then how did Hisana know about the girl in the cloak if it was just a dream? Rukia had a gut feeling that Hisana and the cloaked girl were connected. What was even more mysterious was the way the girl had hid her identity. Why would she do that?

"Rukia, are you going in?"

Rukia's face turned red in embarrassment when she noticed that she was standing still, right in front of the doors to the Soul Society. She was so busy pondering about whether or not to tell him about the dreams that she hadn't noticed that she had spaced out.

She exhaled, and turned to Byakuya, who was expectantly waiting for an answer. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" he inquired, glancing at her. "Don't you want to meet your friends?"

"Nii-sama..." Rukia looked down. There was no backing down now. She had to tell him about the dreams. It was too important to keep secret. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "There's something I want to tell you before we leave for the Soul Society."

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter! Remember to leave recommendations if you can.


	4. Confession

**An Unexpected Return**

 **Chapter 3: Confession**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

Byakuya looked at her. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

His serious eyes loomed over Rukia's face. She hesitated, and then murmured slowly, "It's...about the dreams I've been having..." Her throat became dry, and she shuddered when she thought of Hisana's violent actions in the first dream.

"What is the dream about, and what does it have to do with the situation?" Byakuya said coolly.

Rukia managed to stutter, "I-it was...uh..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was about Hisana."

For a split second, Rukia thought she sighted a flicker of shock from the captain's eyes, but it may just have been a trick of light. Even then, the captain seemed to be slightly edgy about this, since he immediately responded coldly, "It's just a dream. It must have been scary, since I heard you yelling that night, but it is nothing but nonsense. You shouldn't feel shaken about it. We should be heading back, now, Rukia." He turned away, walking towards the gate to the Soul Society. He glanced at her from the side and then added, "Unless you want me to leave you here."

Rukia felt betrayed. "No, Nii-sama, you have to listen!" Her voice became more urgent. "I-it has something to do with the girl in the cloak! I know it! That dream was scary, but then I was visited by Hisana in a second dream. She said that something was going against her will, and she had no idea how she was appearing in my dreams. But that was really her! It _has_ to be!" Her heart began racing.

Byakuya seemed slightly surprised at how Rukia had become angry, especially since she was arguing with him. Usually, she kept quiet, knowing better to go against a captain's orders, but now her eyes seemed to flare with fire. She wouldn't quit in convincing him about the dreams so easily.

Byakuya sighed exasperatedly and said, "Hisana is dead. I know we all will miss her, but you shouldn't overreact and connect it with our problems. She has nothing to do with this. Stop this talk now, or I will drag you forcefully along. Then, you can speak to the head-captain about your rude behavior about frivolous _dreams._ "

Rukia dejectedly replied, "Yes, Captain Kuchiki," and obediently entered the Soul Society gates, her brother close behind.

 _I thought perhaps he would understand about Hisana. He did love her after all. But he doesn't understand. Not even him!_ Rukia thought furiously as she let the white light of the gate engulf her.

* * *

Ichigo winced as Isane, second seat of Division 4, began wrapping a cast around his leg. Meanwhile, Renji was in the bed next to them, a cold pack on his head, but still conscious. However, Chad and Uryu still haven't woken up yet, despite all of the treatments Captain Unohana had given. She was worried if they'd ever wake up.

"Do you know if Rukia is alright?" Ichigo immediately inquired when Isane was finished.

Isane shook her head sadly. "I don't know about where she is. I'm starting to worry. I think someone from the Soul Society went to the world of the living to bring her back safely." Her eyes lowered. "She might be fine, though..."

Renji sat up. "What do you mean, she might be fine? She _has_ to be fine!" he yelled, his eyes flaring. Isane, startled by his sharp reply, looked up.

"I'm...sorry, Lieutenant Abarai. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Yeah, right..." Renji retorted angrily, but his gaze was not on Isane, but out of the window. The billowing clouds swirled across the bright blue sky, but did nothing to reassure him. He positioned his ice pack on the other side of his head, and turned away from them.

Ichigo laid his eyes on Renji's retreating gaze, and then sighed. Rukia was nowhere in sight, Chad and Uryu were seriously injured, and the girl in the cloak had retreated somewhere else, without suffering a scratch. He felt his fists tighten as he pondered about the situation.

"Once I see that girl in the cloak again, I'll crush her to bits..." Ichigo muttered under his breath, as he let Isane apply some ointment on his wounds.

Suddenly, Captain Unohana barged into the room, her eyes calm, yet urgent.

Isane abruptly stood up, and asked her captain, "Is there any news?"

Her eyes were dull. Softly, she uttered, "Captain Kuchiki was able to locate and find Rukia. Their spiritual pressure was detected heading towards the Soul Society. But then..." Her eyes closed. "Their spiritual pressure completely disappeared."

Renji's eyes widened. "What!"

"No way..." Ichigo attempted to stand up, and limped towards the captain. "Where the hell did they go!"

She adjusted her braids and sighed. "We don't know. The path to the Soul Society must have been cut off, and ended up leading them to another dimension. But you must stay. Your wounds aren't healed, so it's no use going after them. You all will only hurt yourselves even more. The Soul Society will take action soon."

"There's no need for that," a voice emitted from the side of the room.

The captain turned around to see a tall girl with long, orange hair, with two snowflake hairpieces. Her gray eyes were determined.

"Orihime..." Ichigo smiled. "It's glad to see you."

Orihime turned to the captain. "I'm sorry to barge in the Soul Society like this. I know that a human like me shouldn't be involved with your matters. However, no matter how much I would like to wait for their wounds to heal, we must go now! Rukia could be in danger out there. I could quickly heal them."

Captain Unohana frowned. "Very well, then, but you all have to be careful. Don't do anything reckless, either." She turned to Isane. "We all have to attend to a meeting, anyway. Hopefully, your healing powers will be able to take care of Uryu and Chad. Come, Isane."

The captain and vice-captain both left the room. Isane made one last worried glance at them before disappearing behind the threshold.

Orihime turned to Renji and Ichigo. Her eyes were wide, and her body was shaking. Even then, she tried her best to look confident, and firmly asked, "How are Uryu and Chad, anyway?"

Renji sighed. "They haven't woken up yet."

She eyed him sadly, and then ran into the next room. Chad and Uryu lay on the floor, blankets wrapped all over them. Both of them had wet towels on their heads, and both of them had casts around various body parts. Orihime quickly bolted to them, Renji and Ichigo following close behind her.

"Oh no..." Her hair flew forward as she dropped to the floor, right besides them. She examined their wounds, and quickly chanted, " _Soten Kisshun_ , I reject!" Her hairpieces glowed, and a yellow barrier formed around the two injured men. Reluctantly, she met with Ichigo's gaze.

"Ichigo, Renji, you have to go on without us," Orihime whispered, looking away.

"What do you mean by that!" Ichigo protested. "You came here all the way in order to find us and help us find Rukia, and now you have to stay back?"

Orihime stared at the mahogany wood floor, emotionless. "Trust me, Kurosaki-kun. I don't care how far I have to travel, or the consequences I'll face for that. I don't even mind staying back, as long as Rukia comes back safe." Then, she looked at him, and smiled. "I just want to help you. Just promise me you'll come back alive."

Ichigo stared at her in amazement, surprised at her words, but then smiled back. "Thanks, Orihime." He turned to Renji. "Let's go quickly. Maybe Urahara knows where they'll be."

Renji nodded, and they both raced out of the headquarters, and bolted towards the gate that led to the world of the living.

As Orihime watched them leave, she smiled softly. "Good luck, Ichigo."


	5. Realization

**An Unexpected Return**

 **Chapter 4: Realization**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

Rukia opened her eyes to darkness.

Immediately, she sat up, wincing from her wounds. Then, she wearily looked at her surroundings. The sky was pure black with no moon. Barren trees surrounded her from every direction. Tree roots and thorns blanketed the ground, creating thick shrubs. The ground was gray and lifeless, as hard as rock. Not a living thing was in sight. Her violet eyes widened.

 _W-what is this place? Where is the Soul Society?_ Rukia frantically thought, quickly standing up. She didn't know which direction to go, or how to even get to the Soul Society.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried out for her brother, but her echo vanished through the air. Not a thing moved.

Then, a realization entered her mind.

 _This place looks exactly like where I had my first dream about Hisana!_

But she wasn't dreaming. Could the dreams have been telling her something important? If so, what was it? And what did Hisana have anything to do with it? Desperately, she continued calling out for Byakuya, wandering among the trees and thornbushes, but no response came.

 _My friends must be worried about me..._ she thought, a pit forming in her stomach. If she didn't find a way to get out of here, would she die here?

Then, she heard crackling in the bushes. She jolted with shock as she tried to find the source of the sound, her head scanning the landscape around her. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Rukia demanded, as she unsheathed her Zanpakuto, _Sode No Shirayuki._ The white blade seemed unnaturally white in the blackness of the night.

Then, a figure appeared, obscured by the darkness. Rukia's eyes widened as she prepared to attack. She lifted her Zanpakuto above her head, and made punctures in the ground around her. Ice particles flow upward from the holes and collected at the tip of her sword. She finished the attack by chanting, " _Tsugi no mai...Hakuren!"_ Ice shot out of Rukia's Zanpakuto and curled towards the figure.

But then, a shadow-outlined hand was held up, and the ice broke, scattering shards of the sharp, frigid pieces everywhere. She shielded her face as the ice particles bombarded her.

 _How did that person do that? They completely nullified my attack!_

Then, the figure finally stepped out of the shadows.

It was the girl in the cloak.

"You again..." Rukia gasped as she backed away. It would be foolish to attack her. She was already wounded, and the girl could deflect any attack. And when she attacked, she had wiped all of them out. What was she doing here?

Ghastly shadows crossed the girl's face from her cloak. A faint, cruel smile crossed her lips. "What a weakling you are. You call yourself a Soul Reaper?" Her grin widened even further, as she whispered, "Now, why don't I reduce you to ashes this time around with my next attack?"

Fear was evident in Rukia's eyes. Trying to regain her confidence, she yelled, "Where the hell did you bring me? What is this place, and what do you _wan_ _t?"_ Rukia was practically screaming at her. She was so sick of all of the events of today, that all she wanted to do at that moment was to curl up in a ball and cry. But instead, she would have to act strong, even in this hopeless battle. Eyes narrowing, she raised her Zanpakuto once again.

The girl laughed mockingly, and replied, "You expecting to attack me again? You probably have a death wish or something, Rukia Kuchiki. Well then, before I make you perish by my sword, why don't I reveal my identity to you? I'm sure you'll recognize me soon enough."

 _Recognize her? What did she mean? There was no way I know her!_ Rukia thought, her heart accelerating.

Then, the girl in the cloak raised one hand above her head, and slowly clutched the silk cloth that draped her face. Briefly, she lifted it off her face, and let it drift to the ground. It rested on a thornbush. Then, she turned her face to Rukia.

As soon as Rukia saw her face, her face paled. Her whole body felt like shattering into pieces like glass, and then disintegrating to dust.

"No...it can't be you...not _you!"_ Rukia cried, as her knees buckled. Her eyes watered as she stared with awe at the person who awaited her. The girl's black hair curled around her head and split at the end. A strand of hair fell upon her blue-purple eyes. Her features were just as Rukia had imagined all this time. She looked exactly like her.

The girl in the cloak was Hisana.

* * *

"Urahara, you have to tell us where we can find Rukia!" Ichigo called out as they bust the front door of the shop open. Renji followed close behind, and literally trampled over Urahara's goods as they searched for him.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, will ya? You're literally destroying the store with your stupid panicking..." Jinta muttered, a broom in his hand. Ururu was right beside him, quietly shoveling dust into a dustpan, with her black hair falling over her eyes. They both stared at Ichigo and Renji blankly.

Renji snorted. "We need to see Urahara! It's an emergency! Rukia and Byakuya-taicho are both missing!"

Ururu calmly walked forward. Uneasily, she whispered, "Unfortunately, Mr. Kisuke Urahara isn't here. He's out on...um...a lunch break." She shyly turned away.

 _What the hell? Did Urahara not notice that something was up?_ Renji thought, anger bubbling in his mind, as his fists clenched tighter. He forced his emotions down, and turned to Ichigo. "Well, why are we lingering around? Let's go find him!"

The two of them ran out of the shop, their shoes clattering against the road cement.

 _Urahara...where could you have gone when we needed you the most..._ Renji thought sadly as they ran off past the horizon of the setting sun.


	6. Depression

**An Unexpected Return**

 **Chapter 5: Depression**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

* * *

 ** _"I'm sorry for being so dependent on you even in the end. I'm sorry for not being able... to return the love that you've given me whole-heartedly. The five years in which I spent with you... were like a dream... Byakuya-sama..."_**

 ** _-Hisana Kuchiki_**

* * *

Rukia's fingers suddenly felt numb, and her Zanpakuto dropped to the ground with a great clatter. Tears spilled down her face. _How much worse can this get..._

"Hisana...you're supposed to be dead..." The strands of hair around her face began wet with tears, and began drooping downward like fallen petals. Her breath became shallow as she stared at Hisana again.

 _No..._

 _The real Hisana wouldn't do that..._

 _She would never..._

"You can't be Hisana..." she murmured, shaking her head vigorously. She felt stupid and weak. "It's just a stupid dream! A _dream!"_

There was no emotion in Hisana's eyes as she walked towards her. Suddenly, a sword materialized in her hand, making Rukia's eyes widen.

Mustering her courage, Rukia forced herself up and glared at Hisana in the face. "Fine, then. Kill me if you have to. But first, you have to answer one question for me." Shakily, she wiped her tears. "Why...just _why_ do you want to do this? Don't you care about us? How about Byakuya-sama...did that ever mean anything to you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What is the use of love when power is more important?" She answered the question so calmly and casually that it made Rukia feel cold inside. A teardrop that had been lingering on her chin fell from the tip and fell to the ground.

Hisana looked at her and smirked at her tears. Had she changed so much over time?

Then, Rukia realized something. A strange, red light seemed to be coming from Hisana. She studied her face carefully.

And then she realized that one of Hisana's eyes was not purple, but pure red. The eye shape was similar to a Hollow's. Meanwhile, the other eye seemed normal, but cruelty flashed in it.

 _I should have known...it's a Hollow's reiatsu._ Regaining her confidence, she confronted her. "You're not Hisana. Hisana wouldn't do that. She would sacrifice anything to protect her family. That's the sister _I_ know. What the hell did you do with the real Hisana! Who are you to interfere with our own matters?"

Rukia glared at her, but all she did was grin in response. "You finally found out that I wasn't Hisana. Congrats." Her eyes had a strange teasing light in them, like it was just some kind of game.

"Quit acting like that!" Rukia snapped. "What'd you _do_ with her?"

"Well, the real Hisana is still inside of me. I possessed her soul, pretty much."

Rukia pointed her sword tip at the intruder. "How the hell did you do that! Tell me! Her soul was supposed to pass on peacefully."

"You idiots call yourself the Soul Society? Well, I don't think you found out that I, a Hollow, broke in?"

Rukia's face paled. "W-when did you..."

She grinned. "Hisana's soul was passing on. But I interfered in the process. I'm a millennium old Hollow. I may not be a Menos Grande, but I have powers many times stronger. Why is that? Well, no Soul Reaper has ever been able to defeat me, and I kept my identity secret so no one would intervene in my growing power and steal it from me. After that, I found a lone soul, and then I possessed it, taking on the appearance of your beloved Hisana. It took me a while to accustom to her body, but now I have full control."

Rukia stared at the ground in shock. "Hisana was never able to rest in peace...because of you!" Tears began brimming at her eyelids. "I had thought that she was resting in peace. I was wrong." Her head jerked upward, fire burning in her eyes. "I'll _never_ forgive you for that. I'll kill you and take back Hisana."

Her eyes only rolled in response, making Rukia cringe. The impostor Hisana then said, "Try to if you want a death wish. The likes of you are useless. A pathetic Soul Reaper. That's all you are." She pointed her sword at Rukia, and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. A turquoise light twirled around her blade, creating a ball of energy.

Then, it hurtled towards Rukia. She screamed, defenseless, and embraced herself for the impact. A loud boom emitted in her ears, creating a blinding light.

But Rukia didn't feel the impact.

She opened her eyes very slightly at first, and then they widened in surprise.

Byakuya Kuchiki held up his sword against the ball of energy, trying to drive it backwards, but then he crashed into a tree harshly, and landed to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia rushed to Byakuya's side. "Why did you..." She turned to the Hollow, who was staring at her impatiently.

"Hmph. Hope no other Soul Reaper pests come in my way before I kill you."

"Byakuya! Wake up..." She stared at his face, covered with blood and soot. The tears that she had been holding back ran down her face. Anger began flaming in her eyes. She stood up, her white blade in her hands. She ran with all of her strength.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Rukia flew in the air, and charged at the Hollow, her sword ready to plunge in her chest. However, she blocked the sword with the tip of her finger.

"I was expecting you to be angry. No matter what, Rukia, you'll never defeat me. You'll never get your sister back. Did I add that there would be no possible way for Byakuya to survive that attack?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "No, that's not true." She withdrew her sword, and flash-stepped behind Hisana, but she just smirked at the move. Before Rukia could make a blow, Hisana lifted her hand punched her. Blood coming out of her throat, Rukia toppled over, and fell to the ground, while her Zanpakuto completely shattered to pieces.

"Damn..." Rukia had one last glance at Hisana's grin before blood covered her vision.


	7. Extemporization

**An Unexpected Return**

 **Chapter 6: Extemporization**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

 _I refuse to die..._

 _I will not fail!_

 _Rukia opened her eyes to blue skies. Water bubbled from a stream nearby, clattering against small pebbles. The sunshine filtered through trees with lush, green leaves. The grass under her was soft, a bright sheet of green blanketing hills in the distance, and landscapes past the horizon. It was...beautiful. But she knew she was dreaming for the third time._

 _Even then, she wished this were reality at the moment anyway, with these beautiful landscapes and peaceful nature. She knew she was probably unconscious, lying somewhere in that scary forest, as Hisana tried to kill everyone._

 _No, not Hisana. It was the Hollow that consumed her and made her do that. But if her soul had been consumed, was her soul even alive still?_

 _Could her soul have completely been obliterated?_

 _She shook off that thought. She didn't want to think what had happened to Hisana. What she wanted to know was what she was doing in this strange dream. Sighing, she pushed herself up, her fingers running through a blade of grass. She froze, hearing soft footsteps in the grass. Rukia glanced back, and her eyes widened to find Hisana._

 _"Hisana...but that Hollow consumed you! How are you even here!"_

 _Her eyes were weary. "Even though the Hollow has possessed me, I still reside in your heart. You must defeat her. Thankfully, my soul is still alive, but my spiritual energy is fading."_

 _"B-but how do we do that? How the hell do I face my own sister's face, when she looks exactly like you!" Rukia flailed wildly. "I'm glad to see that you can contact me through dreams, but reality is terrible. Byakuya-sama is injured, and is near death. There's no physically possible way to defeat her, and save your soul as the same time. Even if we do defeat her, your soul will never rest in peace!"_

 _Hisana just stared at her, a grave expression etched into her face. "Rukia. There is only one way to defeat her. Your sword in defeating her..." She paused to place a soft hand on Rukia's chest. "...will be your heart. Yes, you cannot defeat her with your physical strength, but your internal strength is stronger than hers."_

 _A puzzled look spread across her face. "I don't understand..."_

 _She only frowned in response. "Tell Byakuya to fight with his heart as well. This is a battle only you both can handle. That is all I'm entitled to say, Rukia." She closed her eyes, sighing. "I know you can do it. I believe in you, Rukia, and I'm sure you'll understand at some point of how to fight with your heart." She turned away, her gaze wavering._

 _Rukia looked down. "Are you that certain, Onee-chan? I don't think I can do it. Why have so much trust in me after all-"_

 _"You have to believe in yourself, Rukia. That's one thing you have to do. Don't get so worried about the details, and just go out there and do it." Hisana suddenly ran into Rukia's arms. Shaken and wide-eyed, she stared as Hisana embraced her in a tight hug._

 _"You and Byakuya-sama can do it. You have to do it..." Tears spilled down her face. "Please..."_

 _Rukia stared at her sobbing face. "I guess I'll have to try, at least." She forced a smile. "I'll do my best."_

 _Hisana backed away. "Thank you, Rukia-sama. I'll be forever grateful to you. I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you, but I must go now. Byakuya-sama is still alive, I know it, and you need to help him. As much as he conceals his emotions, I know that he stills needs you. Go now, Rukia, and good luck."_

 _"Thank you..." Rukia murmured as Hisana and her surroundings faded into a swirl of blackness._

* * *

Her eyes shot open, her breathing shallow. Rukia stood up, coughing blood, as she shook her head. She was back in the forest, where they had been fighting the Hollow.

The Hollow's eyes widened. "Impossible. You can't be alive after that!"

But Rukia's attention wasn't focused on the possessed Hisana, but on Byakuya.

"Nii-sama!" She rushed to Byakuya's side. He wasn't moving. Rukia froze, as a terrible thought flowed through her head.

 _Was he dead?_

Then, she heard his breathing. However, it was rapid, and his eyes were shut tightly with pain. Blood seeped out of an open wound on his shoulder.

"Byakuya-sama! Wake up!" Rukia cried, shaking him vigorously. "We need to defeat her at all costs! Hang in there!"

Hisana had told Rukia that they would be able to defeat the girl, but how could they if he was injured? Were they going to fail?

 _Your sword in defeating her will be your heart..._

Hisana's words swiftly repeated themselves over and over in Rukia's mind, but she couldn't make out a meaning. _How do you fight with someone more powerful than you?_

Tears began accumulating in her eyes as she bent over Byakuya's crippled body.

"Hisana...she told me to use my heart to battle. But...how do I? How do I do that, Nii-sama..." she sobbed. Her tears began trickling down her chin. "I'm too weak. I can't even...help you. My Zanpakuto is shattered, and I can't fight with my heart. I'm a failure." Her tears wet Byakuya's face, but he didn't notice, his face still contorted in pain.

Meanwhile, the Hollow, recovering from shock, grinned. "Bah, do you think crying will do any good for you? How pathetic. Hisana will never come back. She'll never take back control. _Never._ "

"Why..." Rukia whispered, looking at the horizon distantly.

* * *

"Urahara! Thank goodness you're here. We've been searching for you everywhere!"

Renji and Ichigo had finally found Kiske at the beach coast. His eyes were strangely far away, as he fiddled with something with his hands.

As soon as he heard their voices, he turned, his green-striped hat hanging over his eyes. "Oh, you've finally arrived."

"It's an emergency! Byakuya-taicho and Rukia are missing!" Renji yelped, his eyes urgent. "What the hell were you thinking, going on a lunch break like that! Couldn't you sense our spiritual pressure.

He only smirked in response, adjusting his hat. "I already knew about that, so quit staring at me like that."

Ichigo slammed his fist in his palm. "You idiot! If you already knew, then why are you chilling out like that!"

Urahara grinned, as he took out something from behind his back. It was a...

Black teddy bear?

Ichigo and Renji stared blankly at him. He had gone on a lunch break and walked all the way over here with a black teddy bear. What was going on with him?

"Um..." Sweat trickled down Ichigo's face as he faked a grin. Scratching the back of his head, he continued, "It's all fine, with you liking quality time with your teddy bear. You're getting old anyway, and it's time you've been to a mental hospital after a-"

Urahara smacked him in the face with his hat. "No, you idiot, it's not a teddy bear, and for your information, _Ichigo,_ I'm not going mad. It's one of my latest contraptions that I've whipped up, used for detecting spiritual pressure, and aiding us in finding where it is."

Renji stifled his snickers. "Looks like a teddy bear to me."

At the same time, Ichigo interjected, "Can't we all sense spiritual pressure? What's the use of that stupid contraption anyway?"

Urahara restrained the urge to open up his cane and use his Zanpakuto to send them flying into the nearest apartment building. (Though it would have been a good morning exercise...) Instead, he sighed loudly, and then said, "Yes, you can detect spiritual pressure, but only in the world that you are in. Since we are in the world of the living, we can only sense spiritual pressures in this world. You probably can't sense spiritual pressures all the way back in Hueco Mundo, or the Soul Society. You can only sense the spiritual pressures in this world, making you completely unaware of what's happening in another dimension."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Renji questioned.

"Well, Rukia and Byakuya are probably in a different dimension, and it is unknown of what the dimension is, where it is located, and how to open it, making it impossible to track them. However, my invention can penetrate that barrier. Which means we can probably find out where they are."

"The teddy bear can do that?" Renji and Ichigo say in unison, disbelief written on their faces.

"It's _not_ a teddy bear! Now let's get going, shall we? I've located the dimension with my invention. We're heading there right now. I'll open the portal to the dimension right now."

He carefully slipped out his sword from its hidden spot in his cane. Concentrating hard, he pointed the tip of his sword forward, towards the sea. In his left hand, he held the teddy bear. Murmuring a few words under his breath, the teddy bear began glowing. The sword suddenly seemed to tear apart the sky, until there seemed to be a ripped hole between reality.

"Through here is where they're located," Urahara confirmed, while slipping his Zanpakuto back in the cane. "Let's head out, now."

As they followed him through the hole to the other dimension, Renji muttered to Ichigo, "That sure is one wacky contraption for a teddy bear."

"IT'S NOT A TEDDY BEAR!"

* * *

 **Hope you can recommend more...I'm running out of ideas. :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
